fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis X Valen Support
Characters Artemis Kur © StaffOfMoonlite Valen Nicanor © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Valen: *moan* Too hot… Artemis: …You over there! Valen: Oh great… Me? Artemis: You have a sword don’t you? Or some sort of weapon. You seem…so strong. Your essence is tempting. Let’s duel! Valen: I don’t have time for this. Artemis: Hmph. You seem to have valor. Or is it just an act? Valen: An act… Perhaps. In my mind, chivalry, heroics, aren’t dead yet. Artemis: Chivalry my foot. Let’s fight. Valen: Hmph. You wouldn’t want to fight me. *mumbles* You’d probably lose. Artemis: Hmph. You’re afraid. I’m already seeing your skin sliced into ribbons. Valen: Excuse me? If you’re going to act like that, maybe I will duel you just to teach you a lesson. Artemis: Hmph. Teach me a lesson? That ungrateful mouth of yours will prove costly to you. Valen: Eh, it’s done worse to me before. Prepare to learn from the master. Choose your weapon. Artemis: My knives are enough for me. Get ready fool! Valen: A fool? Hm…haven’t heard that one before. End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Artemis: How dare that…blithering idiot get the best of me! I had him in my reach…and yet he was faster?! How!? Valen: Hm…if you keep talking to yourself, people will think you’re crazy. Artemis: Insanity is for those blood courts. Why are you back here? To rub it in my groveling face that you won our duel? Valen: No. I thought you might want some help though. Artemis: I don’t need help from a filthy beorc like yourself. Valen: I knew I’d regret talking to a rotten crow… Artemis: What. Did. You. Call. Me?! Valen: Are you deaf and klutzy. You heard me. Rotten Crow. Artemis: You are a filthy son of a beorc. You blood is as dirty as you are! Prepare yourself to die! Valen: Whoa! You’d better watch it! I don’t want to hurt you or your pride. Artemis: How dare you do this to me?! You’re just like them! Those bloody murderers! Those scoundrels! Let me go! Valen: Murderer! I may be a lot of things, but I’m no murderer! Take that back! Artemis: No! You’re like all of them! Murderers! Scoundrels! You kill innocent laguz for fun! Valen: I’ve never killed a laguz in my life!!! Some of my best friends were laguz! You’re just another revolutionary who thinks violence will solve all their problems! Artemis: That’s because you beorc don’t know anything! Then why else would you beorc kill a mother, wife, and her unborn child! Valen: As long as we’re stereotyping, why do you revolutionaries find it right to ravage villages full of innocent people? Mothers, fathers, friends, we’re just all the same to you! They never deserve to die! Artemis: I have never ‘ravaged a village’ you imbecile. I’ve killed little kids, yes, but I’m not an idiot. No one in their right mind would do that! That’s something you! A murderer would do! Valen: Call me a murderer one more time and I will become one right this instant. I’ll do what your kind did to Peter, Anna, Garret, Cuinn, Jen… Want me to list more? Artemis: How dare you! Fifty or your beorc filth’s wouldn’t even amount to a feather of my sweet…sweet….Ivaldi. Valen: You honestly don’t care…You’re just another self-absorbed monster. You’re not worth my time or else I’d pluck your feathers out one by one then leave you. Artemis: Y-You cannot even fathom to think how much I care. I gave up this life! To be with her! Until your brethren SHOT HER! For what?! FOR FUN! Valen: I’d like to pity you…but I can’t. I’m sorry for what happened to her, but you can’t blame me for this. I didn’t do anything to you or her or anyone else! Artemis: I blame all beorc! If you all weren’t so insane. How is shooting innocent birds fun?! Valen: Maybe if I knew, my friends would still be alive… Artemis: Ha. What, were your friends shot too? Valen: It’s none of your business what happened to them! Why don’t you go murder another kid?! Go have yourself a party while you’re at it! Artemis: Maybe I will! Get your filthiness away from me you beorc! I hope I get your family next! *leaves* Valen: I’d like to see you try. Stupid crow… '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Artemis: Where is it?! Valen: What do you want? Artemis: You took it! You just want to hurt every laguz don’t you! Valen: Hey back off! I only have this one shirt! *mumbles* Jeez…first I’m a murderer now I’m a thief. I’m on a roll… Artemis: Where is her picture?! You took it just ‘cause I threatened your family?! That’s low! Valen: I may hate you, but I wouldn’t do something like that. Search me if you want. Artemis: Don’t make me die of your bugs. I would rather die than touch a beorc. Valen: Fine…Have fun looking for your picture. I hope the wind took it. Artemis: You filthy beorc! Why would you do that?! I never harmed your family! I just want my Ivaldi back… Valen: I’d like my family back, but we don’t always get everything we want! Artemis: Bah, you beorc can multiply like rabbits. Do you realize how valuable a laguz life is?! No right?! You think it’s right to just steal from us because we’re not your race?! Valen: Laguz and beorc are no different. There are those that deserve to live and those that deserve to die. Those that wish to die, and those that can’t. I see no differences between our two races. Artemis: There is a difference! Laguz don’t hunt for fun. We don’t make beorc into ‘ferals.’ Valen: And neither do I. Does that mean I’m laguz? No. I don’t know how else to explain this to you, other than. I didn’t take this Ivaldi from you and I can’t do anything to bring her back. Artemis: You…You…You’re right. Valen: I’m sorry I raised my voice. I can see you’re in a lot of pain. I’ve felt it before myself. There’s nothing you can do but move on, find something to fill the void. Artemis: … *mumbles as softly as possible* I’m sorry for your pain. Valen: Excuse me? I may be a ‘murderer and thief’ but I don’t have the ears of a hawk Artemis: You’re right. We’ve both lost something dear to us. But you’re right. It doesn’t matter who we are. We didn’t kill what the other desired. We’re not as bad as the others. Valen: Even though she’s gone, would Ivaldi want you living this life? Artemis: …She detested violence. Who…were your beloved? Valen: Friends, family…It’s…difficult to explain without sounding like a villain. Artemis: Ha. This may sound morbid, but you cannot be more villainous than myself. Valen: Heh…I’ll let you think that for the time being. But anyway, here. You can have your picture back. Artemis: Y-You had it?! Valen: I’m not usually a thief. I’m no murderer, but I am a compulsive liar. I’m…sorry, but I had to get your attention somehow. Artemis: If you’re not a murderer…then what could have possibly happened to your loved ones? Valen: They…they were murdered. And I watched…I’m no better than the monsters that killed them. Artemis: …You were helpless. That’s understandable. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to hear this, but I don’t kill just helpless beorc and laguz. I kill the ones that fight back. The ones that run are the ones I spare. I know…that sounds horrible. Valen: …I didn’t run. I was…scared, but I couldn’t run. I just…watched. I don’t know why I was spared, but I would have rather died a hero, than live a coward. Artemis: You? A coward? You fought me off. You even stole something from me. I doubt I’m the only one, but I view you as courageous. Valen: You flatter me. But it’s not wise to make assumptions based on only a few things. Heh…Besides. How do you know the only thing I took was the picture? Artemis: What?! Did you also take me gold?! Valen: I could be joking. I may be serious. I guess you’ll find out later. Artemis: Why you….!! 'End of Support A ' '''Artemis, The Brokenhearted Assassin & Valen, The Remorseful Hero After seeing that Artemis's heart mend, Valen gave up his endless, suicidal travels in search for something greater with his new friend by his side. They returned to the swordsman's old village and rebuilt it, making it a place where laguz and beorc could live together, safely. At the raven's request, they named the village Ivaldi.